Marinette County, Wisconsin
Marinette County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. As of 2000, the population was 43,384. Its county seat is Marinette6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,015 km² (1,550 sq mi). 3,631 km² (1,402 sq mi) of it is land and 384 km² (148 sq mi) of it (9.57%) is water. Adjacent counties *Dickinson County - north *Menominee County - northeast *Oconto County - southwest *Forest County - west *Florence County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 43,384 people, 17,585 households, and 11,834 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (31/sq mi). There were 26,260 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (19/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.08% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 0.50% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 37.8% were of German, 11.7% Polish, 6.4% French and 5.6% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 17,585 households out of which 28.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.70% were non-families. 28.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.50% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 25.90% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 17.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.00 males. Cities and towns *Amberg *Athelstane *Beaver *Beecher *Coleman *Crivitz *Dunbar *Goodman *Grover *Lake *Marinette *Middle Inlet *Niagara (town) *Niagara *Pembine *Peshtigo (town) *Peshtigo *Porterfield *Pound (town) *Pound *Silver Cliff *Stephenson *Wagner *Wausaukee (town) *Wausaukee Tourism While not as popular as Door County across the bay, tourism in Marinette County is big business and important to many of the communities in northeast Wisconsin. The county has two main rivers, the Peshtigo and Menominee, and many lakes, streams, and forests which make the area a great outdoor destination. First and foremost to the area is deer hunting. According to the Marinette County tourism website Marinette County has the largest number of deer per acre in the state and one of the largest herds in the United States. The number of deer harvested is frequently the highest in Marinette County of anywhere in Wisconsin. People from other parts of the state, as well as neighboring states flock to their deer camps for the 9 day gun season in November. Snowmobiling is also very popular in the winter, and there is a large network of trails to accommodate the sport. See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Marinette County (LST-953)|USS Marinette County (LST-953)]] External links *Marinette County Category:Counties of Wisconsin *